VicJORI-Yes
by Azkadellio
Summary: First shot at smut. Based off the name of the new episode 'VicTORI-Yes'. Jade decides to have some fun with Sikowitz's challenge to not say no to certain questions. I apologize if smut isn't good. Please read and review. Input helps.


**This is my first shot at smut. I heard that the new episode is called 'VicTORI-Yes', and I got an idea for a Jori one-shot. I'm not too confident on the smut, and I appreciate reviews. (Look up Victorious episode guide on either google or wikipedia to see where I found the name.)**

**Takes place between 'The Bad Roommate' and 'Brain Squeezers', and all characters are 18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous, or the characters.**

Monday morning, Sikowitz walks into his classroom and sees a not too surprising sight. The students are arguing again. (No shruggers, just the main cast, minus Trina.)

Jade and Beck are apparently arguing because Jade's upset that girls still flock to him, and he keeps saying that he doesn't ask them too.

Tori and André are arguing about how Trina always interrupts their music sessions, and how Tori always says it doesn't bother her that Trina's always in the way.

Cat and Robbie are arguing because Robbie's upset that Cat keeps telling him no when he ask her out, no matter how she acts around him.

"Tell me the truth, Beck! Do you purposely let them hang on you all the time?" Jade yells, ignoring everyone else in the room, except for her and Beck.

"No, Jade. I don't." Beck answers, looking slightly awkward.

Sikowitz watches each duo as they argue with each other. A devious smile on his face as he watches them carefully. Looking from the newly re-coupled pair, he turns to the best friends who recently got over their roommate problem.

"Tori, I'm sorry, but I know you're lying to me. I know Trina annoys you, and we never get any work done. You need to start telling her to leave you alone when you work on stuff." André pleads, slight irritation in his voice.

"I can't, André." Tori responds, looking irritated as well. "She's my sister, I can't just tell her no when she's there."

Sikowitz then turns to the other feuding duo.

"Cat! You can't act jealous and let me kiss you, then avoid me."

"Leave me alone, Robbie. I don't want to talk right now."

Sikowitz watches them, finally stopping them when they all start yelling at each other.

"Alright! That's enough! All you kids do is yell at each other. You always say no to each other for stupid things. From now on, until the end of the week, you all must say yes to a yes or no question. There are some limits, nothing illegal. The rest is up to you. This starts now."

Sikowitz sits back as the students start yelling at him, as well as each other. All he does is smile when he sees how frustrated everyone has become.

"I don't want to hear it." He says when the students glare at him. "Friday in class, the challenge will be over. Understood? Good." He says, not letting anyone answer, grabbing a coconut from behind his back, sticking a straw in it and taking a sip. "Oh, before I forget. You can say no, as long as you are being truthful. No forcing someone into something."

The students just sit silently and watch him, looks ranging from shock to anger. The rest of the class is silent until the bell rings. As they walk out of class, Sikowitz smiles again, watching the six students as they go.

Over the next couple of days, there are no major things to report. The six students seemingly avoid each other, sticking to themselves as the week goes on. Finally, Thursday morning, the avoidance stops.

"Beckett!" Everyone in the hallway stops when Jade yells her boyfriend's name. Said person stops and stares at her, while the girl he was talking to looks at Jade with fear. "We need to talk."

"Yes, Jade?" Beck says as he walks up to Jade, the girl he was talking to walks away when Jade glares at her.

"Who was she?" Jade says, her anger seemingly growing at Beck's nonchalance to the conversation.

"Just a friends. Relax." He says, walking away with an irritated look on his face.

"So you want to break up?" Jade asks, confusement and anger in her voice as Beck walks away.

"You know what? Yes, I do. All you do is yell at me. It is why we broke up in the first place, remember?" Beck says, turning to face Jade.

"Okay, yeah we did. But it's not like it's entirely my fault. You never seem to have girls not hanging on you."

"So? Try not being so gankish and bitchy to me, and I wouldn't have to let other girls act like that."

"Fuck you, Beck." Jade says angrily, walking away as she does.

Not too far away, at her locker, is Tori Vega, watching with a frown on her face. Earlier that day, her and André got into an argument, because she told André that she was tired of him always going to her when his grandma got to crazy, and that's why she lets Trina stay, so she can have to distraction. André then walked away, refusing to talk to her. Now, she just saw two of her friends break up.

She watches as Beck walks to his locker again, slamming it shut and walking away. He stops when he sees Tori and goes over to her.

"What are you doing tonight, Tori?" He asks, leaning against the locker beside hers.

"Nothing. Why?" She watches him carefully when she asks, not liking how cool and collected he's acting.

"You want to hang out?" He asks, with a devious smile growing on his face. Before Tori answers, Jade walk over and intervenes.

"She can't. She's helping me with a song for class. Right, Tori?"

Tori looks back and forth, a stunned look on her face. Finally, after almost 10 seconds, she looks back at Beck, who gets a wide grin when he notices.

"Sorry, Beck. She asked me last night to help after school." Tori says, dropping her head slightly, hoping he doesn't realize she's lying.

"See, told ya. Walk away." Jade says with a growl in her voice.

Beck watches Tori carefully, eventually turning around and walking away when there's no reaction from the girls. Outside of Tori going through her locker to look busy and Jade glaring at him, anyways.

After he walks away, Tori and Jade turn to face each other.

"Thanks, Jade. I don't know what his intentions were, but I didn't like the look in his eyes." Tori says, grateful to Jade's interruption.

"Don't mention it Vega. Why did you agree, though? That's what I'm confused about." Jade says with a skeptical look.

"I don't know. It just seemed right to say."

"Well, I don't understand your reasoning, but I'm glad. You're still coming over after school. Tell your annoying sister that you don't need a ride from her after school. Meet me at my locker and we'll head out."

Tori watches as Jade walks away, heading towards her class. Soon after, Tori heads to her first class of the day as well, one she shares with both André and Beck. Hopefully, Beck won't question her, and she can talk to André.

During the day, things go decently well. Tori does get a chance to talk to André after first period, and he apologizes for jumping to conclusions and agrees that he needs a better way to get away from his grandma. She hasn't talked to Beck, but mainly because she would walk away or look interested in something else whenever he came over to her.

Jade, on the other hand, kept trying to talk to Beck, but he ignored her. The rest of the gang just did whatever when they saw each other. Robbie did ask Cat why she kept saying no to his date invitations, and she answered by saying she's not sure if she's ready to date someone she's been such a good friend too for so long, which Robbie agreed to a little reluctantly. There are no real problems between André and Beck, or anyone else outside of Beck trying to date Tori, and Tori wanting to hang out with Jade while Jade ignores Beck.

In Sikowitz's class, the students are in different seats than usual. Beck is sitting where Tori usually sits, in the front of the room. Tori and Jade have taken the seats in the far back. Jade, for some odd reason, wanted Tori to sit by her. André has taken a seat a bit away from Beck, which surprised everyone because of how close they usually are. Robbie and Cat have taken the seats between them. while shruggers just filled in the remaining seats.

Ten minutes after the bell rang, Sikowitz climbs in through the window, locking eyes with the six students in his challenge.

"Hello, class. I see some of you have changed seats. Why?" He says, looking to Beck first.

"Well, Jade and I broke up, and I moved up here when I saw her and Tori sitting by where I used to sit with Jade." He says, a hint of malice in his voice at his now ex-girlfriend.

"Interesting. Cat and Robbie, what about you two? You two don't usually sit so close together."

"Well, I don't know, really." Robbie starts, Cat adding in shortly after.

"I wanted to sit close to my friends, but Jade looks angry so I sat up here with André and Beck. Robbie came in and sat beside me, and I didn't mind, so I didn't say anything."

Sikowitz looks at them, nodding when Robbie just smiles and agrees. "André, why are you not sitting by Toro, like you usually do?"

"Well," André starts, looking at the crazy teacher. "I saw Tori and Jade walk in and take the seats they're in now. I wanted to, to be honest, but Beck looked like he could use a friend. Cat and Robbie came in and sat down as I came in, so I took here since the seat beside him was taken my Meredith."

"Wow. Anyway, Jade. Tori. Since when are you two so cozy?" Sikowitz says with a knowing smile.

"I wanted to. Start the class." Jade says in her usual bored tone, not letting Tori answer, with her just shrugging in agreement when Sikowitz turns to her.

"Okay, today we will learn about how an actor's face can give away emotions. Beck, Cat. To the stage."

When the two students walk to the stage, Jade turns to Tori and starts talking to her, not bothering to pay attention to the class. Tori tries to pay attention, but Jade won't let her, so she eventually gives up and turns to Jade.

"So, I have an idea on what we can do at my house after school." The Goth says when the half-latina turns to her.

"What's that?" Tori replies, worry in her voice.

"You'll see. Just meet me at my locker. We're stopping by your house first. Tell your parents you're staying the night, grab a change of clothes and make up and stuff, then hurry back to my car. I'm not going in with you, so make it fast."

"Okay." Tori answers, still worried, but her worry diminishes as she sees that Jade doesn't seem to show any malicious intent.

At the end of the day, Tori gets to her locker before Jade gets to hers, and she quickly puts the books she won't need in her locker, shuts it, and goes to Jades, getting there as Jade does.

"So, Vega. Why so anxious to get to my house?"

"I'm not." Tori says unconvincingly.

"Now I know why Sikowitz taught the class about the eyes." Jade mumbles to herself, ignoring Tori's confused face. "You got any homework?"

"No. Just a song for song-writing, but it's not due until next week and Andre and I are going to work on it this weekend when Trina's at an audition."

"Good. More time for the fun." Jade again ignores Tori's confused face, putting her books in her locker and closing it. "Let's go, Vega." Jade goes around Tori, grabbing her elbow as she does to make Tori walk faster.

Tori follows Jade to her car, a jet-black 70's Ford Mustang. Jade opens the driver side door, unlocking the passenger side door so Tori could get in. The ride to the Vega house is silent, only the sound of Jade's car and the car's they pass making the noises they hear. After the five minute drive, the get to the Vega house, Tori rushing in as to not make Jade wait.

She walks in and sees her mother texting and laughing on her phone. She tells her that she's staying at a friends house for a project, which her mother barely responds with. Tori hurries to her room, throwing a change of clothes into her bag as well as some make-up. She rushes downstairs, sighing when she sees her mother in the same place as she went up. She hides a sneer when she sees a picture of her father's partner Gary on her mother's phone wearing only a pair of swimming trunks.

Un-surprisingly, her mother's sexting him again. Something Tori caught her doing a few times already since she found out her mother is cheating on her father with him over the last few years.

Tori ignores her mother's behaviour and runs outside, locking the door behind her. As she gets into Jade's car, Jade gives her a look that shows she's impressed with Tori's speed, frowning slightly when she sees the annoyed look on the youngest Vega's face.

"Why the face, Vega?"

"I caught my mom sexting my dad's police partner. I hoped she'd stop when I caught her when Sikowitz put us on that stupid no cell phone challenge before, but it only got worse. Anyway, will you tell me the plan for the night now? Or do I have to wait?" Tori asks, her voice going from sounding annoyed to somewhat calm.

"Wait, of course. Luckily for us, no one's home. My dad's on a 'business trip', as he calls it, and my mom moved out when they got divorced a few years ago. My step-mom, well, don't know don't care."

"I'm surprised you shared with me so easily. And why'd you say 'business trip' like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like it's a code for something."

"Oh. That. Because it is. My dear old dad uses them to sleep with his secretary. I ignore it because he leaves me alone about the piercings, tattoos, and my decision to stay at Hollywood Arts."

"Oh. Ok." Tori says, not pushing the subject anymore. The rest of the drive to Jade's is silent, no more conversation between the two.

The eventually get to the West house, or mansion as Tori calls it. Tori follows Jade into the house, following her as she leads her to a door that seems to lead to the basement. She knows it's Jade's because of the giant, painted pair of scissors on the door, with the words 'Enter and meet my scissors' written on the blades.

The trip down the stairs is quiet, which stretches on as the two girls set their bags down and sit on Jade's bed.

Tori looks around Jade's room, not getting a lot of time to admire Jade's taste in decor when Jade speaks.

"You still want to know why I invited you?"

"Yeah. Why am I here? Not that I'm complaining."

"There was a reason I broke up with Beck, and it wasn't due to the girls who never left his side."

"Okay? And that is?"

"I didn't want to get back with him. The song wasn't for him, and I put up with him because of convenience."

"And that has to do with me being here because...?" Tori says, stretching out the last word.

Without hesitation, Jade leans over and kisses Tori straight on the mouth, forcefully.

After a few moments, Jade finally pulls away to catch her breath.

Tori sits and looks at her, a blank face, except her eyes that show confusion,

"Jade, what the hell was that?"

"Wow, Tori Vega swears. It wasn't a big one, but still." Jade says, not answering Tori's question. Then, using her 'Tori Voice', she answers. "That was what us people call a kiss."

"I don't talk like that!" Tori instantly defends herself. "What I meant was, why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to. Now, for the real reason you're here. Take off you shirt and pants."

"What!?" Tori yells at the Goth. "No, I'm not taking my clothes off."

"Come on. Remember Sikowitz's challenge?"

"Yeah, but he also said to say no if we don't want to do something."

"Oh, come on, Vega. You think I don't know? You look at me more than Beck did, with the same look as he did when we first started dating. That and I overheard you talking to André about how you never had any luck with guys because you realized you found out you're gay."

"How, how'd you hear that? We only talked about it at my house." Tori barely whispers, making Jade chuckle a bit.

"Remember when I was getting ready to perform at the Platinum Music Awards? When Cat web-chatted you guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she had it set up earlier that day, to talk to you about getting her bibble, and she left it on for the first time that night. I heard you and André talking about you 'boy' troubles, and I stuck around. Too curious, so. I heard you say you were gay, and that was that."

"First time that night? What did you mean by that?"

"I saw when Beck almost kissed you. Thanks, by the way, for saying no because of me. And I apologize for the 'feet meat' thing."

"Wow. How come you got back together with Beck then?"

"Like I said, convenience. No one knows I'm bi-sexual, well, other than you. And again, shirt and pants off or I do it for you." Jade says with a tone finality.

"Fine. If I'm stripping, you are too." Tori says as she stands up, taking her boots off. Jade follows suit, taking off her boots as well, turning slightly to watch Tori. "Don't watch!"

Jade laughs at Tori's reaction, turning her back to her.

Tori looks over, satisfied that Jade isn't watching anymore. She then continues to take off her pants, slowly pulling them down after she un-buttons and un-zips them. Jade doesn't take her time, she quickly pulls off the skirt she was wearing and kicks it off to the side. Both girls take off their shirts when the take off the bottoms. Tori again takes her time, pulling her shirt off slowly, watching Jade out of the corner of her eyes. Jade slowly takes off shirt too, but for a different reason. She noticed Tori's gaze, so she takes advantage by putting on a show for her sorta friend. Her smile grows when she sees Tori's eyes focus on her ample chest, covered only by her bra.

Both girls are now standing somewhat back to back now in their bras and panties. Jade's are, no surprise, black lace that barely hide anything. Tori's however, are white cotton. Jade's panties are boy short styled, while Tori's is a thong, which causes Jade to gawk at the unexpected sight.

"I told you not to look!" Tori says when she sees Jade's face.

"Never thought I'd see the day when prissy little Tori would wear a thong. I'm impressed."

"Shut up."

"Besides, the night's plan requires us to see each other. Now, let's have some fun." Jade walks over to her bag, taking her wallet out. She takes out a quarter, looking to Tori with a smirk. "Call it in the air." Jade says as he flicks it in the air with her thumb.

"Tails." Tori says, deciding to play Jade's odd game.

Both girls wait, Jade patiently while Tori impatiently as Jade holds her hand over the coin after she catches it and holds in on her wrist. Finally, after a minute of Jade watching Tori's chest rise and fall and Tori tapping her foot impatiently, Jade takes her hand off of the coin.

"Oh, good. It's heads." She says as she shows Tori. "You know what that means."

"No I really don't."

"It means, miss Tori Vega, that I get to give you something." Jade walks over and grabs Tori's shoulders, guiding her to her bed so there's plenty of room for Jade to move and for Tori to feel relaxed.

"What are you giving me?" Tori says in a whisper.

"A striptease, of course."

"What!? No!" Tori yells as she goes to get up, only to be pushed down by Jade.

"Relax. Enjoy the free show." Jade says as she sets up her pearpod to her speakers and plays a slow, instrumental song. She then slowly starts to dance provocatively over to Tori, putting her legs on Tori's when she gets to her. "Do you want me, Vega?" Jade whispers in Tori's ear while grinding her lower body on Tori's.

"Y-yes. I do." Tori answers in a barely audible whisper, her eyes closed, enjoying Jade's body on hers.

"Take off you bra and panties." Jade whispers, again in Tori's ear, smiling when Tori shakes her head yes. Jade gets up and backs up a little, letting Tori stand up and take off the rest of her clothes, eyes slightly closed.

When Tori's completely nude, Jade stands still and watches her. She surprised that Tori looks so relaxed no, her chest barely going up and down like it was earlier. Jade's breath catches in her throat when she sees that Tori's nipples are erect, and she's completely shaven down below.

"Damn. I should've done this earlier." Jade says to herself, taking the rest of her clothing off as well. "Lay down on my bed. Spread your legs slightly." Jade commands, Tori following as she's told. Tori takes her time, because she was watching as Jade stipped as well. Her eyes widen when she sees her not so secret crush nude body. Her nipples are also erect, with a small patch of dark brown hair below.

As Tori lies down, Jade holds her breath when she sees how wet Tori is, licking her lips when Tori sees her.

"Whatever the fuck you're planning, hurry. I don't think I can last much longer at the sight of you Jade."

"Wait." Jade says, becoming hesitant and cautious. "Have you ever had sex before, Vega?"

"Once, the night before the Full Moon Jam last year with Ryder, before I found out his secret."

"You fucked him!?"

"It's okay, Jade. He didn't last long, and I did make him wear a condom. At no point was it enjoyable for me anyway."

"Good. I think it's about time you get pleasured then, huh? And don't tell anyone I did you first. If it comes up for whatever reason, you did me, and I returned the favor because I was in a good mood."

"Fine by me."

With that confirmation, Jade slowly starts to crawl over Tori, enjoying the sight of her body, smiling when Tori's chest starts to go up and down at a fast pace again. She slowly leans over, kissing the latina's neck, starting from the base, working her way up her jaw, kissing her hard again on the lips. After giving her slow, passionate kisses, Jade starts to move down, leaving light kisses down Tori's chest, taking some time to leave a slow trail of kisses from the valley between her breasts to her left breast, kissing and licking the nipple, making Tori gasp again, biting her lip. After a few seconds of the treatment, Jade moves over to Tori's right, taking the same slow treatment as she did when she went down from her jaw to her chest. After giving Tori's right nipple that same as the left, Jade moves back the the valley, moving her way down her stomach, giving small kisses every other inch. When she gets to Tori's belly button, she licks it, which makes Tori jump. Jade smiles and finishes her downward travel, stopping to gaze at Tori's slick vagina.

"Please, Jade. Please." Tori pleads, her voice sounding raspy.

"Please what, Vega?" Jade says with a taunting voice.

"Use your damn fingers and tongue already." With Tori's eagerness, Jade continues the torture by giving more small kisses down Tori's thighs and calves. Working her way down one side and up the other, she flicks her tongue slightly when she gets back to Tori's core, making her gasp and let out a drawn out 'fuck', much to Jade's enjoyment.

"What do you want, Vega? Tell me." Jade says, her voice thick in arousal.

"Make me cum. Make me cum Jade."

"Gladly." Jade sticks two fingers into Tori, making her again moan loudly as Jade slowly fingers the young latina, curving her fingers slightly every few thrusts. After a minute or so, Jade decides to taste Tori, using her tongue instead of her fingers for a moment. When Tori feels Jade use her tongue, she gasps again, letting a slow 'shit' slip out. Jade slips her fingers back in at that, using her tongue on Tori's clit while her fingers thrust in and out of Tori's lower lips. Within minutes, Tori has her orgasm, a powerful one that Jade helps guide her through.

When her orgasm finishes, Jade pulls her fingers out, tasting them.

"Damn, Vega. I really wish I did this sooner."

"So do I. Before you get yours, who was your song at the Full Moon Jam for?"

"You, duh. No one else challenges me. Beck just rolled over. You make it fun. Now," Jade says as she rolls off of Tori, laying down beside her. "Let's see what your skills are."

"You got it." Tori says as she climbs on top of Jade and starts kissing her neck.

Throughout the night, Jade and Tori pleasure each other multiple times. When Jade's alarm goes off the next morning for school, both girls wake up, nothing on but some residual sweat from the nights events. They both take a shower, Tori taking hers in the bathroom on the first floor while Jade uses the one attached to her room. Both girls get dressed slowly in Jade's room, watching each other carefully.

"What are we, now Jade?" Tori asks as the head up to get a quick breakfast.

"Well, I wrote a song for you. You've clearly had a thing for me for a while. And after last night, there's no way in hell we can go back to our 'frienemy' status."

After some time to eat and head to Jade's car, Tori asks another question. "Are we dating now?"

"Why the fuck not? If Beck hates it, oh fucking well. He's a douche anyway."

"Good." Tori says with a smile. "What about the others?"

"We'll tell them later. I want everyone to know you're mine. Got it."

"Got it."

Both girls are silent on the way to school, stopping so Jade can get her morning coffee from the Jet Brew by Hollywood Arts. Tori grabs a hazelnut coffee, and follows Jade into the school a moment after they pull in. When the walk in, none of their friends are there. Both decide to grab their stuff for the morning and meet at Sikowitz's class.

When they get there, they see everyone already sitting. Jade leads Tori to the same seats as yesterday, Tori with a smile while Jade wears her usual smirk when she sees Beck's surprised face.

"Hello class. I'm glad everyone showed up. The challenge is now over. Anyone have any news to share?" Sikowitz says with a knowing look to Tori and Jade. No one raises their hands, until Beck finally does.

"Yes. Jade and I broke up, and I asked out Meredith this morning. We're going on a date tonight at Nozu." Beck says with an arrogant smirk aimed at Jade.

"Anyone else?" Sikowitz asks, again looking and Tori and Jade.

"Ugh, if you must know. I too have a date at Nozu tonight, Beckett." Jade replies with a look at Beck. "Tori and I got together last night, and trust me, she's better than you." She says to Beck, her smirk growing at Beck's pissed off look.

Everyone turns to look at them, and surprisingly, Tori doesn't look ashamed at Jade's innuendo a moment ago.

"I knew it!" Sikowitz yells, catching everyone off guard. "I've been planning this since your fake date at Nozu with the astronaut play. The coconut visions have shown me you two getting together."

Everyone just stares at the coconut loving teacher, who only smiles and starts class by having Andre, Cat, and Robbie get on the stage for alphabet improv.

Beck, meanwhile, just glares at Jade and Tori, upset that the girl he wanted was picked up by his ex-girlfriend. He snaps his attention back to the stage when Jade and Tori are too busy watching the stage, leaning close to each other, as well as when Sikowitz tells him to pay attention.

Who know the Goth and Latina who disliked each other would make a good couple?

**I aplogize if characters are OOC, and if the smut isn't good. As I mentioned at the beginning, it's my first time writing it.**

**Please review.**


End file.
